1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a deposition apparatus and a cleaning method using the deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a semiconductor device is gradually miniaturized and demand for precision control of a thin film to be deposited is increased, deposition reactors with various structures for satisfying the demand have been proposed.
Traditionally, a shower-head type of reactor has been frequently used, but due to complexity of its structure, generation of contaminants such as particles and difficulty of removing the contaminants have been pointed out as problems. As an alternative, a flow-type reactor in which gases flow horizontally on the substrate was proposed and has been successfully applied in the actual mass production. Particularly, the flow-type reactor has an advantage of having a simpler structure than the shower-head type reactor and optimizing a volume of a reaction space to swiftly switch gases.
Meanwhile, the importance of cleaning efficiency when the reactor is cleaned after deposition has been increased as much as deposition efficiency when the deposition apparatus is operated. When the cleaning efficiency is low, the maintenance period of the apparatus is increased as much as the low cleaning efficiency and thus actual production efficiency is decreased.
Particularly, in the case of a flow-type deposition apparatus, reaction gas flows through a plurality of gas flow channels, and cleaning gas is supplied through some of the plurality of gas flow channels.
When the cleaning gas is supplied, there is a problem in that cleaning is not sufficiently performed in the gas flow channel because the cleaning gas is not sufficiently supplied to the gas flow channel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.